Low speed vibration is one of the difficult problems in the step motor motion control industry. Applications for step motors that may require smooth motion include scanners, printers, x-y tables, turntables, CNC machines, dispensers, injector pumps, optical equipment such as security cameras, and any precision devices of motion control systems.
The difficulty in controlling vibration is due to strong magnetism in the air gap between rotor and stator, which makes it very difficult to control magnetic flux solely by the Ampere-turns generated from the stator. Accordingly, electronic and mechanical damping has been used to improve the smooth motion.